Element Season Pretty Cure!
is CureCookie's eighth series. It is based on her real life friends and also herself. It's motif is elements and seasons. The series is also similar to 5 Heart Pretty Cure. Plot Hikawa Akane, a ordinary 13 year old finds an old fire symbol item on the floor when hanging out with her best friend, Kazesawa Kazumi in the school library. When Akane picks it up, a fairy named Hi appears out of it, freaking Akane out. Akane tries to call Kazumi for help, but Hi stops her, stating she has to keep it a secret. Hi tells Akane that the Elemental Season Kingdom, a kingdom located in a far away place above the clouds was invaded by an evil group called the Dark Side. King Element and Queen Season, the rulers of Elemental Season Kingdom, sends Hi to Earth to find the legendary warriors, Pretty Cure, the kingdom's only hope. Akane declines the offer, and tells Hi to choose someone else. What will Akane do? Can she keep the secret? Characters Cures / *Akane is the first Cure of the group and the unofficial leader. She is a bright, cheerful and happy-go-lucky person who likes to think positively. She hates betrayal, and the evil and is a total dog lover who dreams of having a pet dog. She can be random at times, and can be easily distracted. She hates talking about friendship problems and sad stuff and tries to change the subject. She likes hanging out after school. Akane can be scary when she is angry and can ignore people when she is tired. Her alter ego is Cure Fire, and her upgraded version is Cure Summer Fire. / *Kaede is the second Cure and the quietest. She doesn't really talk when she has nothing to say. She doesn't show any expression on her face in real life, but does online, therefore making the others not used to it. She is quite good in sports. Some people in class do not like Kaede, because she is honest and tells the teacher when someone does something wrong, but she is not a teacher's pet. She used to be jealous of Akane and Izumi's friendship, and dislikes Akane a little. Akane also dislikes Kaede a bit. However, she trusts Akane since she told her her secret about thinking Kazumi hates her. Her alter ego is Cure Earth, and her upgraded version is Cure Spring Earth. / *Kazumi is the third Cure, based on CureCookie. She is the tallest in the group, and hates the fact. She believes that she has no talents at all, except for non-useful stuff like eating and sleeping. She is very quiet and very shy outdoors and around people she doesn't know, but is actually a crazy and loud person inside and with her very good friends. She hates fights and arguments and loves peace and harmony. She tries to change herself for people to except her. She thinks herself as fat, ugly and useless. She has a fear of looking into mirrors when in school, because she usually looks terrible. She hates shopping and doesn't really like girly stuff. Her alter ego is Cure Air, and her upgraded version is Cure Autumn Air. / *Izumi is the last Cure, and likely the most energetic one of the group. Like Akane, she is very cheerful, and is very less seen sad. Kazumi wonders how she can be so happy even when her parents are divorced. Izumi's grumpy faces are usually "fake". She is only grumpy when she is tired, and like Akane doesn't talk much. She can eat very fast if she has to. She is also quite good in studies and sports. She likes telling stories to the group to cheer them up, and is there for her friends no matter what. She, however, gets disgusted by most things, which is one thing that Akane and Kazumi do not like. Her alter ego is Cure Water, and her upgraded version is Cure Winter Water. Mascots *Hi is the main mascot of the series and Akane's partner. Hi is responsible and caring. Despite, her name, Hi is not aggressive and sensitive. She was stuck in the fire symbol item until Akane touched it. *Do is the second mascot of the series and Kaede's partner. Do likes flowers and nature, and also earthworms. He sometimes secretly brings earthworms into Kaede's room, much to her frustration. *Kuki is the third mascot of the series and Kazumi's partner. Kuki is the only one that can fly, most likely because of her name which means air, which is light. She also likes the nature and fresh air, and hates polluted air. *Mizu is the last mascot of the series and Izumi's partner. He is calm and independent. The Dark Side TBA Elemental Season Kingdom and *The rulers of Elemental Season Kingdom. *The princess of Elemental Season Kingdom. Trivia *The series is based off on CureCookie's real life friends, similar to 5 Heart Pretty Cure. *Izumi's last name, Mizugami is similar to Kazue's last name, Mizugame from Hoshizora Pretty Cure!. **Coincidentally, both have water powers. *Mizu shares his name with Mizu from Hoshizora Pretty Cure! and Reisui Mizu from Frozen Pretty Cure. Gallery Category: ESPC Category: Fan Series Category: User:CureCookie